


'The Inception'

by eldritcher



Series: The Song of Sunset Third Age [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: R, for sexual acts between consenting adults.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/pseuds/eldritcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan gets an unexpected encounter when he baits his friend into a casual tumble in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Inception'

Pairing: Legolas/Elladan

Warning: R, for sexual acts between consenting adults.

Summary: My 1st Legolas slash story, so do put up with the mistakes I might make. Elladan gets an unexpected encounter when he baits his friend into a casual tumble in the woods. This can be read as a standalone, or as a part of The Song Of Sunset.

* * *

 

“Any romance blossoming?” Elladan asked Laiqua interestedly, “Now that your father is finally tamed, it is high time you indulged in this.”

“Ada is so over-protective that I am worried he might murder anyone who dares a lecherous look at me”, Laiqua snorted.

(From The Song Of Sunset The Third age: Chapter 56 – ‘The Shadow Lengthens 1’)

 

* * *

 

After Elrohir had left to inspect the escort for their travel to Imladris the next day, Elladan watched Laiqua pensively through half-lidded eyes.

“One would think that I am a creature alien to our race, the way you stare at me”, Laiqua said unnerved by the silent contemplation.

“I have been thinking of Elrohir…And of Arwen. He has always found female company amenable”, Elladan said quietly, his cloud-grey eyes still holding Laiqua’s green ones in thrall.

“’Dan!” Laiqua laughed, “Erestor and Elrond would castrate you if you ever dared to take a male lover. Somehow, they seem to think we must make up for their follies.”

“I am of age, and so are you. Who is to prevent us from finding comfort where we want?” Elladan countered with an inscrutable look on his face.

“I have qualms”, Laiqua’s eyes widened as he realized the true meaning of his friend’s words, “Firstly, I have never lain with anyone because I have not been able to feel more than mere lust. I believe that there must be something more permanent than mere lust to consummate in a physical union.”

“Your father’s opinion varies”, Elladan said amusedly, “He has lain with more than half of elvendom for reasons far less than lust.”

“I am not my father”, Laiqua said firmly, “His principles and his morals are not mine. And I reiterate that I will not abandon my principles in favour of wild rutting in the woods that means nothing the next dawn.”

“I wish to ask for more than wild rutting”, Elladan said softly, his eyes betraying the first traces of vulnerable insecurity.

“We are friends, ‘Dan. I have no better companions than your twin and you. I would not want to spoil a wonderful relationship of centuries with this”, Laiqua said quietly.

“Our fathers still hold each other in the highest esteem despite all the amorous indiscretions they have committed in the past”, Elladan said wryly, “Do you think that we will fail where they succeeded; in keeping the friendship intact?”

“You are most determined…and persuasive”, Laiqua leant back against the bole of the mallorn behind him, “I am flattered, ‘Dan.”

“You have always fascinated me”, Elladan shrugged as he walked over to his friend, stopping when their noses were mere inches apart.

He discovered that his friend was as tall as he was, the green eyes meeting his gaze squarely. The fair features of Laiqua Thranduillion did not possess the sharp angles of his father’s face, instead softening and hollowing into his grandfather’s likeness. The flaxen hair that he had inherited from his mother floated in the wind, caressing Elladan’s upper body. Elladan’s gaze, however was riveted by the soft lips of his friend that parted involuntarily under his steady stare. Getting distracted was perhaps his mistake, he discovered to his great chagrin, as a sudden flurry of lithe limbs resulted in him tumbling to the ground. He looked up startled to see the spare form of Laiqua straddling him, the green eyes brimming with untold mischief.

“The view is most pleasing from here”, Laiqua whispered as he rubbed his groin against Elladan’s, making his friend pant heavily.

“What--?” Elladan’s next few words were drowned as passionately demanding lips sought his own. Before he could gather his senses, Elladan moaned again as an agile tongue sought out an entrance into his mouth, slipping in victoriously as his lips parted open in surrender. Elladan was sure that he would die of shock when wily fingers caressed his ear tips making him shudder in unsuppressed desire. Laiqua was thoroughly mapping out every nook and cranny of Elladan’s mouth, not even breaking the kiss for air. Elladan greedily tasted the rich, heady flavor of his friend until they parted gasping for air. This was not the courtly kiss that he had imagined of giving his friend; but this was far more intoxicating.

Laiqua however seemed to have other plans as he began undoing the ties on Elladan’s leggings with a concentrated expression. Elladan felt an unease frisson down his spine as he saw the feral expression on Laiqua’s face. An instant later, his tunic was pulled apart with vicious ease.

“Maybe we should take this slow, in a bed than on the ground”, he suggested though Laiqua seemed to have heard none of his words. The prince ripped down Elladan’s leggings and then leant back in curiosity to examine the uncovered body.

Despite his best intentions to the contrary, Elladan felt himself blushing under the steady stare of Laiqua. He suppressed a gasp as the cold night breeze blew through the woods, exciting him to a higher level. A victorious smirk played on Laiqua’s features as he removed his leggings and threw them away flippantly before straddling Elladan again. He idly traced patterns on Elladan’s sweat-sheened form with one hand while with the other, he fumbled in Elladan’s belt pouch which lay beside them.

Elladan’s eyes widened as he saw the object that Laiqua held up, a vial of beeswax that he carried for conditioning his bow.

“So you understand my intentions?” Laiqua asked in a voice heavily laden with desire.

“You are sure that you know--?” Elladan gulped as Laiqua lazily opened the vial and scooped out the semisolid onto his palm. He felt his heartbeat rapidly rising as Laiqua coated his fingers with deliberate nonchalance.

“Laiqua”, Elladan whispered hoarsely. Nothing made sense anymore, he decided to stop thinking.

“Relax”, Laiqua smiled wickedly as he applied what remained of the beeswax onto his arousal, “I am my father’s son, after all.”

Elladan did not have time to formulate a reply for this as an instant later, he felt a sudden pain in his nether regions as something breached him. He shrieked in horror, his senses temporarily fleeing him.

“’DAN!”, Elladan opened his eyes to find worried, green eyes staring into his own, slender hands cupped his cheeks, “Are you hurt?”

Elladan shook his head whispering, “I don’t know, let me think.”

Laiqua frowned as he carefully rose on his haunches, bracing himself with his palms on the ground to pull out. Elladan felt a sudden loss of completeness. He found himself complaining in a voice most unlike his own, “No!”

Laiqua seemed hesitant, but then slid in slowly, watching Elladan’s features for the slightest sign of pain. This time however, Elladan willed himself to relax and he exhaled deeply. His face contorted in pleasure as Laiqua brushed something deep within him, sending nerve signals all through his body.

“LAIQUA”, he screamed as the pleasure intensified with the next movement.

“Slowly”, Laiqua chastised him as Elladan wildly pulled Laiqua closer with his legs about the prince’s waist, “You might be hurt, ‘Dan!”

Elladan was too past caring as he violently pulled Laiqua to him and claimed his lips in ecstatic abandon. His sudden movement caused Laiqua to slide in further, eliciting a far intense reaction. Elladan screamed as his entire body contorted, his senses washed out clean by his climax. He fell back limply against the ground, his chest falling and heaving erratically. Laiqua winced as Elladan’s climax trapped him within, virtually squeezing an orgasm from him. He fell atop Elladan, trying to regain his breath.

When Laiqua was reasonably sure that he would not collapse, he rose and moved from atop his friend to lie down beside him. He ran his fingers through Elladan’s sweat-slicked hair, trying to soothe him.

“You told me you had never lain before with anyone”, Elladan wheezed unsteadily, “How then did you learn all that?”

“As I told you”, Laiqua smirked, his eyes sparkling with warm amusement, “I am my father’s son.”

 

  


* * *


End file.
